An apparatus is known which includes a branched submarine cable under the sea. FIG. 10 is a partial sectional view of the underwater apparatus according to the related art. The related-art underwater apparatus illustrated in FIG. 10 includes a housing 110, a pair of cable couplings 120, and a connecting holder 130.
The housing 110 is a pressure-resistant container that accommodates devices, such as a power supply and an amplifier. To one end of the housing 110 is connected a cable coupling 140 that connects tail cables 111 extending from the devices in the housing 110 and a main-side submarine cable 140a. The cable couplings 120 include gimbals 122 through which the tail cables 111 extending from the devices in the housing 110 pass. The cable couplings 120 connect the tail cables 111 extending through the gimbals 122 and branch-side submarine cables 120a. The connecting holder 130 includes gimbal rings 131 fitted to the gimbals 122. The connecting holder 130 connects the pair of cable couplings 120 and the housing 110 so as to be rotatable with respect to each other via the gimbal rings 131.
The conventional connecting holder 130 includes two openings 132 from which the gimbals 122 are introduced toward the gimbal rings 131. These openings 132 each includes a space 132a in which the tail cable 111 passing through the gimbal 122 may move.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-186345 is an example of related art.